custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arethidas
Arethidas is a Glatorian-turned-warlock. History Spherus Magna Like most Glatorian, he was born on Spherus Magna under the rule of the Great Beings. Arethidas became a member of the Water Tribe, and served the Element Lord of Water when he came into power. When the Elements Lords waged war over a pool of Energized Protodermis, Arethidas joined his tribe's army and fought in the Core War. Over time, he climbed through the ranks and eventually became a trusted general of his Element Lord. He and Tarix have fought alongside eachother on at least one occasion. It was on that occasion that the two shared their views of their ruler. While Arethidas believed in him, Tarix wasn't so sure that their master's motives were benevolent. As the war went on, Arethidas pondered on his collage's words. The longer he fought, the more his faith withered out. While he and his squadron were patrolling the wastelands, he came across some old ruins of unknown origin. The team ventured into the heart of the tomb, but ended up being separated from one another due to various circumstances. After wandering its many halls, he eventually came across a curious object. He approached the item to investigate, but was paralyzed in place by a bolt from it. It was there that he came into telepathic contact with an unknown entity residing in the nothingness beyond Reality. The two had a conversation, during which the entity noticed the warrior's distaste for the conflict outside. Arethidas confessed his fears of Spherus Magna being locked in an endless series of wars, and stated he wished for a means to prevent this. The entity suggested going to the Great Beings, but the soldier shot that option down after revealing their failed efforts to end the Core War. He was surprised when the entity suggested that he should become one himself. When asked how, the dealer claimed that "Knowledge will set you free, as it has for those before you". The being claimed that there tasks that its incorporeal state prevented it from carrying out, and needed someone in the corporal multiverse to accomplish them. In exchange, Arethidas would acquire the knowledge that transformed members of his kind into the Great Beings. The soldier agreed. Lichdom Some time later, Arethidas embarked upon a multiversal journey across time and space, fulfilling the wishes of his employer. One mission involved him making his way to the Kanohi Ignika, to obtain the information stored within. While the exact details of this endeavor is unknown, it is believed that he succeeded in finding the mask and forcibly extracting all of its data. Another mission he supposedly took on was infiltrating the Red Star. Although not much is known about that mission either, it is known that Arethidas did encounter Gaardus during this. Shortly before his departure, the Star's teleporter began malfunctioning, and some of the revived guests went missing in the chaos. Key staff members of the Kestora also vanished at this point. He also infiltrated the Dark Hunters under the alias of "Scepter" during his visits to the Matoran Universe. While the exact reason behind this is unknown, it is believed that he wished to gain access to the organization's greatest secrets. He has also partaken in the Toa-Dark Hunter War, possibly to further analyse the world and its inhabitants. Although he refrained from using most of his powers during that period, he did make use of his psychokinesis out in public. Any being that he suspected of coming dangerously close to uncovering his true nature had their memories regarding the truth wiped from their minds. During the conflict, he took on a particular interest in the Knowledge Towers of Ko-Metru. Capturing the seers working within one, he began harvesting the facility for information. Learning how to read Prophecies from his captives, he set to work reading the stars of Metru Nui. Sending the information back to Odina, he was able to convince The Shadowed One to send aid for his research. He was assigned as one of the head scholars of Project Seer, and would report all Prophecies to the commanding officer, Lariska. However, he was not completely honest with the Dark Hunters, often withholding information he found to be particularly useful to his own agenda. Project Seer would come to an end when an assault stage by two Toa Mangai of Ice. The attack- dubbed by the enemy faction as "Operation: Spire" was split in two parts. Once force focused on staging aerial combat, striking the Airships manned by the Dark Hunters. Another focused on mobilizing across the streets below. Many Toa Teams began raiding the Knowledge Towers, sparking a conflict that more often than not destroyed the building. Arethidas used this chaos to slip into an Airship of his own, abandoning his bodyguards and Co-workers as their Tower collapsed. He then allowed some of the Toa to sabotage his ship and opened a portal to escape the burning vessel. Many presumed him and his research lost, allowing him to continue his work elsewhere. As time when on, his physical body morphed into something resembling a liche or revenant. He discarded his old tools and armor during his travels, replacing them with a set of new ones. He eventually completed the deal with the cosmic horror, and the two went separate ways after that. Rumor has it that he has been hopping between dimensions from time to time, searching for more knowledge. A few sources claim that he's tracking a person of interest, though the being in question is also unknown. Generation 2 Rumor has it that he has recently appeared on an island called "Okoto" around a few centuries ago, setting up base within the swamps that separate the Regions of Water and Jungle. There have been reports of strange lights flicking in certain areas, strange shapes shadowing them. Villagers speak of a hooded figure striding through the deltas, studying everything around him. Spectators also noted that he seemed to be limping, as if recovering from an injury. While Kivoda and Vizuna have heard the rumors, the war with the Skull Army and Makuta's forces prevented them from investigating these tales. Recently after the disappearance of the Uniters, villagers have reported seeing a massive shape drifting in the mists above. No one knows what it is, but whatever it is, it doesn't bode good news for everyone. Abilities and Traits Arethidas was a faithful warrior, and was considered brave and valiant. He was devoted to his people, including the Element Lord of Water. As the Core War went on, however, he developed a bitter resentment toward the Element Lord. He respected and cared his fellow soldiers, who had gone through the same suffering as he had. After his transformation, he became colder and more distant, possessing a sense of cosmicism. He became interested in the occult, researching a number of different cultures, beings, and powers. As a Glatorian, he had no special powers and had to rely on his natural strengths to survive. That changed when he touched the artifact, granting him a number of powers and altering his appearance into something that'd be considered undead (and may well even be so). Despite the latter trait, he's retained his intelligence, memories, personality, and sanity. The process allows him to warp or bend Reality to certain degree, one of many names. Some call it "Magicks", others "Sorcery". Many of these abilities include all forms of Psychokinesis, as well as the ability to channel cosmic energies to preform all kinds of feats. This energy is sometimes referred as "magicks" or "mana", and be used as an alternative to Elemental Energy to cast non-Elemental "spells". He is also said to manipulate spiritual energies, and is considered by some to be a "Necromancer" as well. One of his favored methods of attack is mental assault, usually to induce madness. It is known, however, if these powers grant him any resistance to the Iginika's curses. And yet, even with these powers, he isn't shy about using more direct force. He still retains his swordsmanship, and has experience in using a shield and spear. He is also a skilled tactician, a trait he developed during the Core War. Mask and Tools Arethidas wasn't born in the Matoran Universe, and as such, bore no Kanohi mask. However, it may be possible that his transformation allows him to use them. As a Glatorian, he wielded a spear and shield during the Core War, and wore heavy armor. After his "ascension", he discarded his old tools and armor. He's since been seen wielding a bladed staff, and wears a set of light armor under his robes. There have been accounts of him wearing a mask, helmet, and/or hood as well. Forms Because of his "sorcery", he is capable of shapeshifting to a certain degree. Appearances * Black Plague (First appearance, noncanon) * Upcoming oneshot (First canonical appearance) Trivia * His name was suggested by Solix Arclight (AKA, TheGreatMataNui), a former BIONICLE MOCist. * He was inspired by Pious Augustus from Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem and Mannimarco of the Elder Scrolls series also had an influence on him. * He has a copy of The Nameless Tome. This may suggest that he's had contact with The Abstract, though the relationship between them is currently unknown. * Kairos suspects that Arethidas' goal while on the Red Star was to sabotage it. His timing with Gaardus's apparent rampage and the disappearance of some of the guests and Kestroa serve as strong evidence to his suspicions. Category:Glatorian Category:Water Tribe Category:User:Ahpolki Inika